Not what I thought I was
by Different-Mind-Set
Summary: Maka and Akari are two best friend werewolves, they've always lived within the safety of their pack, until on their 20th birthday they find out who they truly are? Throw in a charming OCD prince and a dark heir to the creature throne, what do you get, love! How will they react to who they really are? Will they be able to overcome their inner selves? (Soma*, Kid/OC)
1. Demons

**A/N: Hellooo people of the fanfiction BTW you're amazing. Anyway this is a soul eater story I'm writing with ButterflyBlueEyes, so if the writing ever changes its because we took turns writing. Also there's one Character we make up, clearly you will see in the first sentence that the characters name is Akari. Anyway I don't take any credit for the characters of soul eater only Akari :) hope you enjoy the story Like and comment.**

" I cant believe it !"Akari exclaimed to me "We are going to Creaturnith."  
"I wouldn't be that excited Akari "I told her "I mean at first you're excited and everything but once you get there you're disappointed because it doesn't live up to your expectation at all and those expectations crumble into the dirt and squashed on."  
"OH please Maka don't be so dramatic, I don't think its going that bad, and any way you've been there THOUSANDS of times and you didn't have me there with you " she said giving my shoulder a nudge. She was right I had been there thousands of times thanks to my father,I know he loves me but when ever he does fly me there he always works and I'm left alone in a big not a very good idea to leave a 7 year old werewolf in the city by herself,I don't think anyone expected a 7 year old to start fire to a quarter of the city. As a child I got into so much trouble and mischievous things, I don't know how my father put up with me as a child.  
"Well I'll tell you one thing this car ride isn't helping any of my boredom."  
"Ha,that's right you would rather take a plane instead."  
" Yeah seeing clouds for one hour is much better than seeing dirt bushes and trees for 8 hours ."  
" I know what you mean, it gets pretty boring seeing the same thing over and over again for such a long time." she said "Hey Maka?"  
"Yeah." I said plainly.  
"While you were at Creaturnith did you see any cute creatures?" She asked flirtatiously. I turned away from the window and stared at her with an 'are you serious' look.I heard a grugh from the seats in-front of us and turn to look, BlackStar sat there shaking his head and laughing to leaned forward and slapped him.I started to laugh as he held his face,Emerald came back and looked at me with a huge smile as BlackStar whined about "No one hits the mighty BlackStar". Akari's smile turned into pure terror, she looked like she was staring right through me like a ghost.  
"You okay there Akar-" I was cut off by a deafening screech, I covered my ears and turned around to where the soulless scream came from. What I saw was not at all what I expected. At the edge of the forest was a horrific sight I wish I had never seen.  
There was a black form at the edge of the forest,the skin seemed as though it was melting off of its bones. A demon stood there looking towards our car ready to strike at any moment. The thing took a step towards us, though before it did it seemed to have locked its red eyes with mine and started to sprint towards us. I could barley see it move and before I could move it reached my side of the car. The demon took its clawed rotting hand and grabbed the car, before anyone could do anything the car flipped over. Everything seemed to have moved in slow motion, I saw paper and other miscellaneous things flying through the air. As I was about to turn to Akari to see if she was okay my head hit the window of the car, all I saw then was a blur and darkness came over me...

_My eyes opened to pure white everywhere ,I had no clue of what was going on .I stood up and looked around for anything or something but nothing came to my sight.I started to wonder where I was 'dead maybe ,where in the world am I maybe I shook look around 'I though to my self .Before I could take one step pure pain over came me,I fell to the floor in agony .I had never experienced this pain, it was as though my insides were being ripped out . Before I knew it I was over come with a bright light ,brighter than anything iv seen .I had to close my eyes to stop it from blinding me ,then a burning sensation started everywhere in my right hand felt like it was on fire ,I opened one of my eyes to look at it though it was to bright to see all of my hand all I could make out was a red circle on the palm of my hand _._I closed my eyes hoping that the pain would just stop"When the moon is at its highest Maka." a voice called out from the distance. I couldn't ask who or what it was from because of the pain,then another voice came from the distance "Maka...Maka...Maka..Maka.."_

"MAKA !Wake up you retarded noob!" I awoke to Akari screaming at me. Unaware of my awakening I reached up and shook her shoulders .

"HEY AKARI its okay I'm alright!" She opened her eyes and looked me. I reached my hand up to my head to feel a ton of blood 'Must have hit my head through the window ' I thought to my self, but I was already healing. I sat up to take a look around at the pack ,everyone was still okay but the car not so much. It was upside down and on fire about 30 feet from where it was at first. I looked back at Akari to see if she was okay ,she had some minor cuts on her body but she was already healing too.

"Hey, you ok there?" She asked extending her hand to help me up, which I happily accepted.

"Uh yeah ,I think,though I must say that was one of the most interesting trips I've been on, much better than the others." Was all I could say from what had just happened.  
-DifferentMindSet


	2. Demon Fight

*Akari's POV*

"Better than my last ones" Maka said, I hit her arm, "Stop messing around, where'd the demon go?"I replied looking around for the demon. She shrugged, we got up and walked to where the rest of the pack were standing. Nate was doing a head-count of the pack,"Everyones here" he announced and walked over to his mate, Elizabeth, checking her for bruises. I smiled I want a mate, they are so lucky to have found their true mate..in all my time with this pack I'd meet someone but always feel like I already belonged to someone else, damn I need my memories back. Oh yea when I was eight years old I woke up in a river with this big brown wolf staring at me, I had blood on my head, my dress was tattered and soaked. The only reason I know my name is Akari was because its was on the locket I was wearing, also attached to the locket was a white wedding ring with black vines and a tiny blue diamond in the center. The ring and the locket are the only clues I have to my past but that was 12 years ago and I don't think I was married so its probably my mothers or something but who knows. The only other clue I have to who I am is my Irish accent meaning I'm far from home if that's where I'm from.

The demon screech rang through the air once again snapping my from my thoughts, "Everyone get ready to fight!" Nate yelled, Everyone in our pack(there is 9 of them) phased into wolves and got in a circle. "Its just one demon, we can take him" Black*Star yelled, he's our Beta and thinks he's a God. I rolled my eyes and Maka and I shared a look. "Dont be so cocky Black*Star, we don't know what this demon is capable of, everyone be alert!"Nate snapped, Everyone nodded and got into position.

I looked around my blue eyes intensifying to electric blue, I scanned the trees, *Its quiet, too quiet*. Damen(a member of the pack) screamed as the demon flashed by putted his arm through his chest, "No!" Katrina, his mate screamed as Damen fell dead to the ground, Maka and I screamed in horror. Not even a minute later out of the corner of my eye I saw the demon run toward Maka, I jumped just in time to move her out of the way but the demons arm went through my stomach and we both froze, Nate jumped on top of the demon, tearing him apart, I phased human with blood all over my stomach, Maka caught me just before I hit the ground.

"Please don't die Akari, your my best friend I need you, hold on till we get to Romainia!", I tried to speak but no words came out so I just nodded. Back*Star appeared at my side and for the first time in my life I saw him cry, the big bad "god" Black*Star was crying. "I'll carry her Maka, its ok", Anna was crying and nodded,"I'll be ok" I whispered to her, I felt Blac*Star's strong arms wrap around me gently.

"Black*Star, you, Maka, Tommy and Kim take Akari to Creaturnith, we'll bury Damen and calm down Katrina, go!" The pack nodded and just like that we were off running like crazy.

I bit my lip to prevent me from screaming as the pain continued to ripple through me, Back*Star still had tears streaming down his face and as I looked at the others they did to, we've never lost a pack member an hour of running we entered the square people gasped as they saw my naked bleeding form, "Someone help us, she's dying!" Black*Star screamed at the other creatures around us, and before I knew it, I was in a hospital with doctors all around me with Maka holding my hand, I smiled at her. With that I blacked out.

I was in a garden of some sort, A boy with black hair with three stripes on one side and golden eyes walked over to me, " Let's head back this asymmetrical trash is hurting me" I giggled as he gestured to the tree that had one branch shorter than the others with disgust then turned to me with a displeased look on his face then he grabbed my hand and led me towards the castle, we ran through the castle hand in hand with him admiring the symmetry of the castle and me admiring him.

"Where have you two been?" A creature who looked just like the boy but older and much taller asked kneeling in front of us, the boy shrugged, "I was showing her around the castle father, that tree in the garden must be fixed its asymmetrical trash!", I giggled as the older creature laughed ruffling his son's ebony hair. "Well, I think we should get Akari back to her chambers to prepare for dinner this evening", the boy grumbled but nodded, "I'll see you later Kid" I said kissing him on the cheek before turning to leave with a maid that appeared beside the boy's father. As I was about to turn around a corner I waved one more time to the handsome little creature whose face was currently bright red.

I opened my eyes and looked around, I was dressed in a blue silk night gown in a hospital room ad my stomach ached. I sat up and saw Maka and the pack at the edge of my bed talking to someone who looked a lot like the guy from my dream, I leaned forward to realize it was none other than the ruler of the werewolves, King Death himself! *What is going on!* I thought my blue eyes widening as they turned to look at me.


	3. Creaturnith

Creaturnith is the world of beasts, before there were humans there was 's capitol is located in Romania.

There are many differnt species of creatures but the seven strongest are the ones on the high council. Those seven species are Werewolves, Angels, Vampires, Phoniexes, Elves, Demons and Fairy Folk. Each member of the council is the King or Queen of that species or clan(there the same thing). Then there is the King of ALL the creatures that is elected by the high council, it can be any creature they see fit to rule, they could even be a hybrid.

The current King is Fang, Fang is a vampire. Hybrids are usually not made royal but the exception comes from a truly good creature that is self-less and is mated. The next king is to be Alexander Horenwood, hes a demon-werewolf hybrid. Each species has a tatto signiafing their species. Creatures prefer the night, even phoniexes who are fire, vampires are the ones who can't stand the sunlight can still go in the sun it just makes them really uncomftable.

Every clan/species has a weakness like for vampires its fire, werewolves and wolfsbaine, phoniexes and water, elves and black blood, demons and elder-root, and fairy folk and fairy dust. For the kings or queens of their clans the heir to the throne is their first born child. Currently the children may pick their mate but only if they are by royal blood. Its been this way from 5 million years.

Every Creature and their mate must go through a mating ceremony,until this ceremony takes place another creature can challenge you for your mate. You must accept this fight to the death! The challenge is over when one dies. Mates also have matching tattos and their name tattoed on your chest. But they name and marks only appear once you've said 'I love you'. Creatures take this very seriously, you can feel your mates emotions. Creatures take comfort by touch, even demons need comfort sometimes.

You can be turned into a Creature but there is no gurantee you will live. You have to go through four years of change, your body can reject the transformation into a creature and you die. Creatures try not to fall for humans but if the human and the creature mate, the human will be turned at the ceremony and go through the four year change. Once your mate dies you will either kill yourself or find a reason to live like revenge or your children or you have to run your clan. After creatures lose their true mate they die inside and become cold and distant from everyone and everything. They are just bodies without souls, they fell dead.

Creatures and humans have a treaty right now but some creatures hate humans and want them dead(demons). Some creatures go to great lenghs to start the second Human vs Creature War(demons). All is peaceful in the creature world for now... think it will stay that way?

**Welcome to Creaturnith, enjoy your trip**


End file.
